Cold Beauty
by hieilover2005
Summary: Don't read if you don't like, thanks I appreciate it. A lot of OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Beauty**

HL: Okay. My first Naruto fan fiction, I've read some of the magna and I've watched only two episodes (so far) so, don't kill me if it's not accurate. Oh, this isn't a Sasuke and Sakura story either so there sticks tongue out

Summary: When two sisters arrive at the ninja school when they're waiting to be put into pairs, no one knows there secret except for them. They can either be enemies or allies to the group, but they both go separate ways causing arguments. Of course, when Naruto and Sasuke get involved sparks fly, fists fly, and tension between the three girls rise even more. SasxOC NarSaku NarXOc

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

* * *

Nara was the first to rise as she looked at the calendar with a circle around the number fifteen, she smelled food being cooked as she walked to the kitchen she saw her foster mother cooking some food for the two girls, "Morning," Iku said smiling seeing Nara up, "Morning, Iku." She said with a yawn as Nori came in, her hair fell to her shoulders where as Nara had to keep hers up in a ponytail because she had grown it out, but the only difference was that Nori had dark blue hair and Nara had jet-black hair, everything else was the same. 

Iku set three plates down as the girls sat and ate she watched them. Iku had found them on her doorstep one day when it was raining very hard, apparently the parents were in some kind of trouble, and she still had the note. Iku was unable to have children, so, her husband, who had died when the girls had turned nine, was thrilled when Iku had the little girls waiting for him. The three girls were silent as Nara and Nori ate, then Nara stood, took her plate, then put it next to the sink, then drank down a carton of milk, "Girls, you know today is an important day for you, and me," Iku finally said making Nara pause on her second as Nori looked up from eating, "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever get scared, you can always come home." This statement made Nori raise an eyebrow at her, "Why would we be afraid?" Iku looked at the two girls as she sighed, "No reason, just, be careful." Iku said as the two girls nodded as they finished their breakfast, they grabbed their things. Iku stood walking the girls to the door as she kissed both of them on top of their heads, "Be safe." "We will," Nori said as Iku looked at Nara, "No causing trouble Nara." Nara smirked as she looked at Iku, "Me? Cause trouble? I'd NEVER do that!" Iku laughed as she ruffled her hair, "good-bye girls." The girls waved bye as they walked down the steps then began to walk to the Chunin entry test to meet their team there.

The two got there and they saw most of the teams already waiting for the test to begin, they both saw Ino and Sakura fighting, once again, Nara rolled her eyes, "Hey! Save it for AFTER the test! Not now you two!" Nori said as Ino looked at the sisters, "Yeah, what are you going to do about it Nori? You can't do anything by yourself!" Ino snapped as Nara glared at Ino, she backed off. Nori stuck her tongue out at Ino as Nara clicked her tongue, they walked over to their sensei as a swift kick almost hit Nara in the head, she turned grabbing the leg, then twisted the leg, "Nice try, Masakazu, but that's not going to work," "ow! Nara! LET GO!" Nara dropped the only male in the group as his eye twitched, he growled at her. Nara smirked as they sat there, still waiting for their sensei, "Where is SHE!" Nara said, getting impatient, "Nara, you know Sensei is always late, she'll be here sooner, or later," Nori said as a figure stepped out of the shadows, then grabbed Nori's shoulders, "GOT YA!" "AH!" Nara snickered as Nori hid behind Masakazu. Their Sensei stood there with a smirk on her face as Nori came out from behind Masakazu, "I knew that was you…" Nori said as Nara rolled her eyes, "sure you did." Kuni shook her head as Kakashi walked over to her with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

The three teens stood looking at Kakashi and his Team as Sakura glared at Nori, Naruto and Sasuke glared at Masakazu, "Nice to see you again Kuni," Kakashi said as Kuni rose an eyebrow, "I can't say why I should say nice to see you again Kakashi, because I'm not pleased to see you even here," Kuni said crossing her arms as the girls looked at her, "Now, now, Kuni, not in front of the children." "CHILDREN!" Naruto yelled making the others wince, "Since when were we children!" Nara smirked going to reply but Kuni shot her a look and she bit her tongue, pouting. Nara flipped her hair as she looked at Sasuke, but then looked away looking at Kuni, "Lets go, we have no time to hang around the losers." Kuni said as Nara and Masakazu smirked following Kuni, but Nori took awhile to follow, when she did, she felt Naruto's eyes on her back, "OUCH!" "NARUTO! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE! STOP STARING AT HER BUTT!" Sakura said as Nori felt herself blush, Nara shot a small ball of light at Naruto, making him gag and cough. Nara snickered as they all walked into the open forest, Nara pulled out her flying stars as she pulled them out, and she let them rip into the forest, "Nara, be careful, the test hasn't even started yet and your already throwing your stars around," Kuni said as Nara shrugged, "Sorry, excitement got to me, I'll get them." She said disappearing leaving Kuni, Masakazu, and Nori to wait for her as Kakashi walked over to Kuni again, "You do know that the test hasn't started yet," Kakashi said as Kuni rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, Nara just went to retrieve her throwing stars, she'll be back." Kuni said as Nori and Masakazu looked at each other.

Nara appeared in the woods, she looked around for her throwing stars, as she walked, she heard a twig snap, she turned and scanned behind her, nothing. She scoffed, walking further into the forest, no sun shone in, so she used her balls of light to guide her, as she wandered further, she found one of the stars, and smirked. Nara bent down to grab it when something slithered behind her, she turned, her eyes widened in fear, and then she screamed as she got dragged away. Nori looked up, hearing the scream, then stood closing her eyes, sending her energy outward to see if she could feel her sister's power, none, she sent out another wave, only deeper into the forest, and her eyes flung open. Masakazu looked at Nori as she stood there wide-eyed, "SENSEI KUNI!" Masakazu yelled as Nori stood in her trance, Kuni ran over, "Nori! Nori! What is it?" Kuni asked kneeling down in front of the girl, "Nara…something's got Nara…." Nori said shaking her head as she looked at her teacher. Kuni looked at the forest, then at Nori and Masakazu, "Stay **_here _**do_ not _move, understood?" She asked as they both nodded, she began to disappear as the other three watched her, "I'm going with you," Kakashi said as Kuni glared at him then shook her head as she completely disappeared. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at Kakashi as he went to walk off, Naruto caught up with him, "Let us come with you!" Naruto said as Kakashi looked at him, "No, stay here with Nori and Masakazu, I have to help Kuni find Nara." Kakashi said as he walked into the forest Masakazu and Nori glared at the other three, "So…you honestly think you can become Chunin?" "We're the best there is, so HA!" Naruto said pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at Masakazu. Nori rolled her eyes as Masakazu rose an eyebrow at him, "Real mature Naruto, especially for a so called Chunin. Someone like you would never survive, however, someone like Sasuke, or Sakura could." Masakazu said as Sakura blushed slightly, "Ha, right, Sakura couldn't do the Chunin exam with her eyes shut!" A girl said from behind Cell 7 causing Sakura to turn.

Ino smirked as the other two members of her cell groaned, "Ino, come on, this is ridiculous!" Shikamaru said as Masakazu snorted, "All girls are ridiculous, especially the ones who THINK they can beat the Village of the Mist." Masakazu said as Nori kicked him in his shin, "Knock it off!" She hissed from the corner of her mouth as Shikamaru glared at Masakazu, "You think you can beat me Masakazu?" he said getting in his face as Masakazu smirked, "I don't think, I KNOW I can beat you Shikamaru." Masakazu said as Nori stepped in-between them, "Stop it the both of…AH!" Nori clutched her head falling to the ground as Masakazu looked down at her, she began shaking.

Kuni walked through the forest as she stayed close to the trees as she heard a twig snap, she turned ready to fight if she needed to, but she saw a silver haired figure step out, "Kakashi? What are you doing in here? I told you to stay with the teams!" Kuni hissed as Kakashi walked foreword, "It's not safe for a woman to be in here by herself," "and it's safer for her to be in here with you without other witnesses?" Kuni snapped as Kakashi walked over to her, "That was harsh." He said as she glared at him, "I'll kill you if you take one more step." Kakashi stepped back a bit as Kuni walked foreword again, he followed after her. The two Sensei's walked in the forest looking for Nara when a fast movement made Kakashi stop as Kuni kept walking he grabbed her then held her behind him, "Kakashi! What are you!" "Quiet, we're not alone," Kakashi said as Kuni fell silent, hearing a chuckle, then a slither up a tree, she gripped Kakashi's hands, hard as he held them tightly in his as the two ninja's turned their heads the left a boy carrying Nara in his arms, stepped out. Kuni let go of Kakashi as she walked foreword, "Kabuto, is she still alive?" Kuni asked as Kabuto stepped back, "She is," "give her to me," Kuni said as Kabuto walked foreword to hand Nara off to Kuni, Orochimaru came out from the trees taking Nara in his mouth (A/N: he's in his snake form by the way), as she screamed, Kuni got knocked back by his tail.

Nori lifted her head hearing her sister scream again, "We have to go in Masakazu! Sensei Kuni and Kakashi have yet to come back!" Nori said grabbing his sleeve, "Fine, lets go, you coming?" He asked turning to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, "Do we have a choice?" Sasuke asked as the five of them took off into the woods. Kuni ran foreword, but Kakashi grabbed her arm causing her to fall back, "LET GO OF ME!" Kuni yelled as Nara screamed even louder, out of the darkness Nori lunged herself foreword onto Orochimaru's back then kicked his head causing him to let Nara go, Masakazu ran foreword, dove, and caught Nara before she hit the ground. The other four stood in front of their senseis as Orochimaru looked down at them, "Well, would you look at that, morsssels." He hissed as he dove foreword to get one, they jumped up and away from the oncoming snake. AS Orochimaru turned to go after Masakazu, he smirked, then jumped into the air into one of the branches, "HEY! See if you can catch up!" Masakazu said throwing Nara down as Sasuke noticed her, he ran underneath her, and caught her as Masakazu hopped from tree to tree, Orochimaru following after him. Kuni started to take off after Orochimaru, but then yelled over her shoulder, "TAKE NARA BACK TO SAFETY! STAY THERE UNTIL I GET MASAKAZU!" Nori nodded as she ran out of the forest, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited for Kakashi as he nodded at them to leave, they followed her, as he took off after Kuni.

Kuni ran as fast as she could, but, she wasn't fast enough, she saw Masakazu lying on the ground, dead. She took a sharp intake of air as she looked around for Orochimaru, only she couldn't find him, or see him, so she ran foreword to Masakazu looking down at the black haired, green eyed, boy. Kuni sighed taking his head band off of his head then stood as tears forced their way into her eyes, they rolled down her face, Kakashi walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Kuni turned flinging her arms around his neck as tears ran down her face, not as silently as they were before, "I could of saved him, I could of," she whispered between sobs as Kakashi held her closer, "There was nothing you could of done, Orochimaru would of killed Nara," "but I heard her! I heard Nara! Masakazu was the only boy in our team, the girls will be heart broken to know that their 'brother' was killed! You wouldn't understand, at all!" Kuni said ripping away from him as she clutched the headband in her hand as she began walking out of the woods. Kakashi caught up with Kuni and grabbed her arm as she turned going to slap him across the face, he caught her wrist, Kuni began to tense up, but then decided to give up as Kakashi grabbed her waist pulling her close again with the hand he had grabbed her arm with. Kuni pulled down the cloth across his mouth as he let go of her wrist, she put one arm around his neck as the other rested on his cheek, she turned her head, and kissed him on his lips as he put his arms on her waist, she suddenly pulled back, "No, no, not again, never again." She said letting go of him as he let go of her, she walked away from him, and began to run out of the forest as new tears began to fall down her face again.

* * *

HL: oO Yes…you can say it sucks. It hasn't even GOTTEN to the good part yet! Yes, Kuni and Kakashi do have a, um, "history" together. 

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Beauty ch. 2**

HL: WE HAVE A SNOW DAY! D YAY! So here's the second chapter of Cold Beauty.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters

* * *

Kuni ran out of the forest with the headband clutched in her hand as tears rolled down her face she went back to the camp-out where Nori should of told Sasuke to bring Nara, as she got there, she saw Nara sitting up, Sasuke, Naruto, Nori, and Sakura sitting close to her. Nori looked up seeing her sensei crying, Nara looked taken aback, as Kuni walked over to them then hugged both the girls, "Sensei? What's wrong?" Nori asked as Kuni held Masakazu's headband out, Nara blinked, "Is that Masakazu's headband?" Nara asked as Kuni nodded, "He's dead, Orochimaru killed him." Kuni said as Nori and Nara went wide-eyed. Nara looked at the ground as Kuni held onto the headband as Sasuke scoffed, "So that just means that you have one weakling out of the group and two strong ones," "Sasuke!" Sakura said as Nara turned her eyes toward Sasuke then glared at him, "Masakazu was stronger than my sister and I! How DARE you say that about him!" "Then that's saying that you're weak then?" Sasuke asked as Nara stood, growling, "Want to go at it pretty boy?" Nara asked, venom dripping from her voice, "Nara! Your in no condition to be fighting!" Kuni said as Nara scoffed, Nara went to lunge at Sasuke, but Kakashi walked in at that moment, grabbed Nara, and then laid her back down on her bed. Nara glared at Sasuke as Kakashi looked at his Cell, "Sasuke, that's enough. It's time for us to leave anyways, say good-bye to the girls." Kakashi said as Sasuke walked away, Sakura following after him, and Naruto following after the other two. Kakashi looked at Kuni and the two girls as he nodded to them, Kuni watched him, "Sorry about your loss and good-bye Kuni." Kakashi said following after his Cell members as Kuni watched after them, she looked away from the two girls.

About a month later Nara, Nori, and Kuni were still training, but no sign of Kakashi and the other three troublemakers. They came closer to their home village when they noticed a small camp with four figures sitting around the fire, Nara crouched down low, behind the reeds looking through seeing the blonde haired Naruto, black haired Sasuke, pink haired Sakura, and the silver haired Kakashi sitting there eating. As they stood there, Nori's stomach let out a loud growl, making the three look in their direction as Nara smacked her forehead, "Sorry! The smell of food made my stomach growl!" Nori whispered as her sister whacked her, "Shush!" Nara hissed making Kuni clap both her hands over the girl's mouths, "Both of you shush!" Kuni said as she watched Kakashi, who was still looking in their direction. Kuni knew one way to trick Kakashi, she used her heat covering causing their body heat to fall drastically making the girls shiver as the heat disappeared, they moved foreword then ran straight, left, and to the right as they swiped the food, "Hey!" Naruto said standing up. Nori snickered then ran at Naruto, going into a low-kick, causing him to fall onto the ground, Nara laughed as she went for Sakura, Sasuke got between Nara and Sakura, grabbing Nara's foot, making her go wide eyed, and revealing her.

Naruto blinked, Sasuke smirked, Sakura blushed, Nara growled at Sasuke ripping her foot away from Sasuke as she went to punch his head, he grabbed her wrist, then twisted it, "Ow!" "A month away from us and this is ALL you've got?" "No." Nara said kicking Sasuke swiftly where-the-sun-don't-shine area making him fall as Nori laughed, Kuni appeared. Kakashi looked up as Kuni looked at him she gave a small, yet, respectful nod to the other sensei, and he did the same as Nori still laughed at Sasuke, "Jeez, that drop kick really hurt," Naruto said as Nori grinned, "and I'm not sorry," she said as Kakashi looked at her, "Well, I guess you won't get food then, we heard your stomach all the way over here." Nara's mouth dropped open as Nori's eyes filled with tears, she sobbed. Kuni shook her head as Nara glared at her sister, Kuni grabbed Nara, "Girls, girls, home is a few miles away," "But we haven't eaten in a month! I'm STARVING!" Nori whined as Nara nodded, "As much as she sounds like Naruto right now," "HEY!" "I'm starving too Sensei, can't we just eat now?" Nara asked as Kuni looked at the two girls. Nori looked like skin and bones, which she normally did, but Nara was also losing her physique from the lack of food, Kuni sighed as the two girls looked at her, "Fine, but we're taking off as soon as your finished." Kuni said, the two girls nodded as they dove for the food, she shook her head as Sasuke stood glaring at Nara.

Kuni looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye, but then looked away when he looked at her. Nori noticed this, slurped her ramen, and then nudged her sister, "Mmph?" Nara asked her mouth full of food, "That's gross, do you think Sensei Kuni and Sensei Kakashi like each other?" Nori asked whispering as Nara looked at her sister, with a raised eyebrow, looked at the two senseis, and then back at her sister, "No! That's so stupid, why would two senseis fall in love in the first place? Or even like each other? Sensei Kuni is **_way _**too pretty to be stuck with _him_!" Nara said as Kuni came between the two girls, "Less talking about my personal life, more eating girls." The two girls jumped, blinked, looked at their sensei, grinned, and then went back to eating as Kuni pulled out some ramen from her sack, the two girls noticed this, "HEY!" "YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US!" Both said staring at her as she smirked, "Why do you think I was the only one that was actually full of energy and wasn't complaining of hunger? I had a stash in my sack." Kuni said as both girls pulled an anime fall, "THAT'S NOT NICE!" "Yeah! Sensei's are suppose to be nice to their students!" Nara said as Kuni smirked, "Who said I was?" Kakashi chuckled as the girls finished eating.

Kuni picked up her sack, shrinking it down to size, put in her pocket then looked at the two girls, "Let's go, girls." "Can we stay here for the night? Please Sensei? We're so tired!" Nori said as Kuni looked at her, then sighed, aggravated, "Fine! We'll stay here if you want!" Kuni said as the two girls stretched then curled up by the fire. Kuni sat down on the ground, cross-legged, as Kakashi looked at her, she looked at him, then looked away, "Kuni," Kuni looked at him as he sat down next to her, "what ever happened when we were younger?" He asked as Kuni looked at him, "I don't know, I just don't know," Kuni said as she turned away from him, he turned her back to face him. Kuni looked at him as he looked down at her, "You do, you just don't want to admit it. Do you?" "Well, I don't know Kakashi, how would YOU feel if you saw someone you LOVED kissing someone else? Hm?" Kuni snapped as Kakashi rose an eyebrow at her.

Kakashi and Kuni looked at each other for a bit, until Kuni turned away from him again, the kids watched, opening their eyes a bit to see what was going on. Kuni stood crossing her arms, her back to Kakashi still, "That was ten years ago, how can you even remember that?" Kakashi asked, even though he remembered it himself, "I don't know, maybe I was _THERE _when it happened? You kissing **_MY _**sister? What was up with that?" Kuni asked raising her voice a bit more, "It wasn't a kiss exactly, it was more of a peck." "Either way, you kissed **_my sister!_** IKU OF ALL PEOPLE!" Nori and Nara looked at each other, Kuni and Iku were sisters? Kakashi looked at Kuni as he walked over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off, then turned and faced him, "You and Iku are sisters, why do you hate her?" Kakashi asked as Kuni scoffed, "She's prettier than I am, she's got everything I don't have, like the twins, and she.." "isn't an elite ninja like you are, is she?" Kakashi asked cutting her off as Kuni looked away from him again. Nori and Nara inched closer to each other, then curled into a circle so they could talk, without being overheard by Kakashi and Kuni as the two teachers stood in silence, just stood there, not saying a word to each other.

Nara noticed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura doing the same thing, but Sakura smacked Naruto, assuming he had said something stupid, and she rolled her eyes, "Nara, let's make a promise to each other right now," "What?" Nara asked as she looked at her sister, "When we're older, we won't hate each other, even for what we have, and what we don't have." Nori said as Nara nodded, "That's a promise I _can _keep." Nara said as Nori smiled at her, Nara returned a small smile. Kakashi put a hand under Kuni's chin then turned her head to face him again, she looked at him, the five pre-teens watched as Kuni pulled down Kakashi's mouth cloth again, "So you obviously forgive me?" "Not really, you should learn that woman hold grudges," Kuni said as she pulled his head down, resting her forehead on his, "but, your just an exception." Kuni pulled his head down as they kissed, the kids stared, "ew…" "Gross," "That is so SICK! OW!" "SHUT UP!" All four yelled at Naruto making the two ninjas pull away looking at them.

The five of them looked at their teachers, smiled, then fell back asleep, Kuni shook her head as Kakashi smirked pulling his cloth back over his mouth. Kuni looked at Kakashi as she pulled the mouth cloth back down, "Who said I was done?" she asked as he rose an eyebrow at her as she kissed him again. Nara opened her eye, saw the two senseis kissing, gagged, then sat up hearing something, Kuni broke away from Kakashi as she looked around, "what's wrong?" "Quiet." Kuni said as she heard footsteps, "Get the children up, quickly," Kakashi nodded as he turned, he already saw them up, ready to go, Kuni stood in her fighting stance, ready to attack, if needed. Kuni turned to get hit on her back as she stood she got knocked back down, she kicked at the figure, who grabbed her foot, then threw her like she was nothing, Kuni did a back flip in the air then took her dagger out and dragged it into the ground. The pre-teens stood in back of their sensei's, in their fighting poses as a boy with long black hair came out of the fog, and then a taller man stood next to him, "Zabuza," Kuni said as Zabuza looked at her, "Kuni, I thought I finished you," "Yeah, you wish!" Kuni said as Nara and Nori stayed hidden behind Kakashi. Kuni lunged at Zabuza as he blocked her kick with his sword, he shoved her back, she growled as she charged at Zabuza, he cut her shirt, causing a gash to appear on her shoulder, Zabuza smirked as Kuni held her shoulder, "You dare fight me Kuni? Even though you'll lose?" Zabuza chuckled as Haru saw Nara throw her throwing stars, he stepped in front of Zabuza, catching them.

This took Nara aback, but when she went to go attack Haru, Zabuza grabbed her then threw her back into the ground, Nara skidded across the ground, scrapping her elbows, knees, legs, and the back of the neck. Nori ran over to her sister as Kuni jumped in the air to avoid Zabuza's attacks, Zabuza slashed at Kuni again, hitting her other shoulder, digging deeper, "ah!" Kuni yelled as she held her other shoulder, Zabuza went to strike her down when Kakashi got in-between them and held his hand out catching the sword blade, "Kakashi…" "Go! Get out of here!" Kakashi said as Kuni got up, she ran across the bridge grabbing the two girls then disappearing as the other three stood there then began their fighting.

Kuni dropped the girls as they looked around a figure with long black hair came out of the mist tackling them to the ground, "GAH!" Both said as the girl sat on their legs, "You left me here alone for a month then you come back! How dare you!" The girl said rubbing her knuckles on the girls' heads, "OW OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Nori said as Nara covered her head, Kuni laughed, "Ow! Ayame! Stop!" Nori whined as the older girl got off of them, they stood. Ayame was nineteen years old, had black hair, brown eyes, stood at 5'9", and was overly hyper, but a good fighter, when she wanted to be, "Ayame, can you watch these two while I go back and take care of Zabuza?" Ayame nodded, "Of course Kuni, I love watching after these two girls." Ayame said as Kuni disappeared again, Ayame started walking away, the girls following after her.

* * *

HL: Okay second chapter

TBC…


End file.
